Skyway Avenue
by slowtimedancer
Summary: They could not be together, they were being driven apart. They would both do anything to be together, even if it was death. In death, they could final be together. songfic robstar


**Ok I normally don't like songfics, but I was really bored and I had a mind block on Broken so I was listening to this song and decided to write a fic with it. I know it probably is horrible and the characters are most likely out of character, but I still hope you like it!!**

**Song: Skyway Avenue by We the Kings. (great song by the way)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or the Song. **

**Hope you like it!!**

_--_

_Skyway Avenue_

They could not be together, they were being driven apart. Law and hate became the knife that cut that and separated them until alone was all they got. Robin to be with her again. Even if it brought death, he needed to hold her once again. She belonged in his arms, and not alone. He got up and walked over to where she sleeping on the couch. Slightly tapping her shoulder, she woke.

"Met me on the roof." And with that he walked away opening the door to the roof.

_**She said let's change our luck  
this night is all we've got  
drive fast until we crash  
this dead end life**_

She followed what she was told getting up and following her love to the roof where she knew things would be named right. Silent prays and footsteps, she walked up the stairs. Opening the door to the outside world, she saw her love of her life waiting for her by the edge of the roof.

"Robin?"

"Star, I can't stand you," He saw the hurt on her face, but he wasn't finished with his sentence. "I see you and all I want to do is hold you again. Be with you again. I – I can't stand not being with you."

"But, we tried. We were not victorious. You said – you said that…"

_  
__**sweet dreams that won't come true  
I'd leave it all for you  
brick walls are closing in  
let's make a run tonight  
**_

"I keep having dreams about you, Star. Dreams were we were together forever. I want that so badly, don't you, Star?" Robin looked at her through his mask. She looked like she was about to cry. He stepped closer and held her hands in his.

"That is all I really want, Robin. But, my planet…they will kill you if they now I chose a human to give my love to," Star squeezed his hands softly. Robin wanted to touch her with his real hands, not through his gloves. So he took off his gloves and placed his hand on her face. Skin to skin. She smiled through her tears. He wiped them away with his thumb.

"I don't really care."

"But I would be able to live without you." Kori said reaching up to hold his mask. "Can I?"

"Of course," When she removed his mask and throw it on the ground along side his gloves. They were a gorgeous blue. Robin leaned forward and kissed her tenderly.

_**blinded by the lights  
hold you through forever  
Won't let you go**_

After the kiss, they just stood there in the middle of the night talking about all the possibilities. They could run away together. But that would be too risky. They could give up being heroes and get a bunch of surgeries to alter their identity. But Star did not like that idea at all. The only one they could think about was death. In death they would be together forever with no one to stop them. _**cause if you jump  
I will jump too  
we will fall together  
from the building's ledge  
never looking back at what we've done  
we'll say it was love  
cause I would die for you  
on skyway avenue**__  
_

"We could do it here, tonight."

"It would make things right. Together?" Star questioned looking down to the rocking bottom. It would hurt, but the happiness would overcome the pain. She did not care, she would face death like a monster, and suicide like it was nothing.

"Together, forever." They kissed again, thinking about the possibilities.

_  
__**she said don't change your mind  
let's leave this town behind  
we'll race right off the cliff  
they will remember this  
it all got so mundane  
with you I'm back again  
just take me by the hand  
we're close to the edge  
**_

"I'm not afraid." She told him as she caressed his cheek. They both smiled. They would be together, and no one would stop them.

"I am not afraid to jump with you, but afraid to jump alone," Robin hugged her around the waist.

"Don't change your mind. Are you sure you want to leave this town behind?" She questioned staring at the lights, the headlights on the cars, she could see everything the town had to offer yet nothing sent her worry.

"This town is nothing without you."

_**  
blinded by the lights  
hold you through forever  
never let you go  
cause if you jump  
I will jump too  
we will fall together  
from the building's ledge  
never looking back at what we've done  
we'll say it was love  
cause I would die for you  
on skyway avenue**_

"They will miss us, your friends."

"Yes, but they would understand. They seen us being killed slowly," Robin said leaning into another kiss, but kissed her neck with the intent to leave a mark on her skin.

where are your guts to fly  
soaring through, through the night  
and if you take that last step  
I'll follow you  
leave the edge and fly  
we're finally alive

"We should get this over with. The night is almost dawn," Star said in between pants as Robin continued his kissing and brought his hands to her chest. "If you keep doing that, I won't be able to fall, only fly." Robin smiled at that comment and took his head away from her neck, but left his hands were they were.

"I'm ready." Robin stepped to the very edge, taking Star by the hand. She gracefully took it and wrapped her arms around her love. Their lips touched in a final kiss. Their feet left the safety of the roof and they were in free fall.

_**  
cause if you jump  
I will jump too  
we will fall together  
from the building's ledge  
never looking back at what we've done  
we'll say it was love  
cause I would die for you  
on skyway avenue  
so what's left to prove  
we have made it through**_

In the brink of the night two lovers fell. In a ever growing kiss, they fell to the abyss. As the pain struck their heads, both knew they would soon be dead, but neither cared.

They were found dead in the morning, but they were in still in an embrace. A mark on the lady's neck. Many tears were cried, but the truth was never denied. The team knew they were finally happy. Together once again.

They could not be together, they were being driven apart. Law and hate became the knife that cut that and separated them until alone was all they got. But in the end they proved both wrong. They could be together, and they proved it. Even in death they held in other, in death they were smiling.

* * *

**Ok there it is. Please give a sec to review, I really want to know how I did. I can promise you that I will most likely never do a songfic again because I am not the biggest fan of them. **

**Thanks for reading**

**dancer**


End file.
